


All to myself

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sanctus Mat Drabble





	All to myself

Sanctus laughed “I’ve had way too much to drink”

“I can smell alcohol”Mat commented

“Must be doing something right”Sanctus said in a sing song voice 

“You need to stop being so wound up all the time”Sanctus said 

“I’m not that mean”Mat says to him 

“You literally were a jerk the first time I met you”Sanctus said to Mat

“You’re drunk”Mat said to the man 

“I may be but I know what I’m doing”Sanctus said to him 

Sanctus came closer to him his hands resting on Mat’s chest before leaning in placing a sweet but gentle kiss to his lips 

This was all too similar to what happened during their one night stand they shared that led to their newfound relationship 

“And what’s that?”Mat asked his boyfriend 

“Getting you all to myself”Sanctus said affectionately 

Sanctus was happy to be in a relationship with the other man


End file.
